More Than Seratonin
by april060917
Summary: B/B- Post Season Two, episode two, "The Mother And Child In The Bay". Bones thinks a mother's love for her child "is a hormonal inbalance of seratonin". Would she still believe that if she had a child of her own?


**Author's Note:** I actually wrote this a while ago, but for some reason, I had it stored away. All it needed was a little polish. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I own nothing except the idea for the story and the actually story itself. Characters and their likeness are property of Hart Hanson and Fox.

Temperance Brennan sat alone, in the dim nursery, by the window, holding the tiny baby girl in her arms. Her baby girl. Aurora Elizabeth. This was one of the few times she had been able to understand something previously unbeknownstto her. She had once she told a group of mothers that their love for their children was merely a chemical imbalance, an overflow of serotonin. Now she realized it was so much more. Serotonin couldn't even the beginning to describe what she felt. Holding her own baby girl in her arms, she wanted to protect her and shield her from everything; hold her tight and never let go. It was all so new and overwhelming but she could not begin to understand how she ever lived without that feeling. It was the best things in the world. Every tiny move and sound her baby daughter made enchanted her and she never grew tired of watching her. Her every breath captivated her and left her hanging on for more. It was amazing that a human being so tiny, so defenseless, could captivate her attention and heart so vividly. She thought of the events that had lead up to this blissful moment. In a way, it all started with her job at the Jeffersonian. She'd met Booth through a case where the FBI needed her to identify some remains. The first case culminated in the start of their relationship, although neither one of them knew it yet. During the progression of their first case, they had shared a kiss, which had almost turned into more. They reunited about a year later when the FBI had official contracted her out to help with their cases. They had started off as partners but it turned into so much more. Their relationship evolved and strengthened throughout the years. He risked his life for hers on many occasions, even going as far as to place himself in danger in order to protect her from harm. When she'd confided in him the detail of her parent's case, he hadn't hesitated to offer his assistance. He reunited her with her brother and eventually her father, while simultaneously helping her work though things she'd buried away long ago when her parent's first disappeared. When their romantic relationship first initiated, she had been doubtful and extremely cautious. Trusting Booth as her best friend and partner was one matter, but trusting him as her significant other was completely different. She was afraid of leaving herself vulnerable, having heart broken. She'd already had her heart broken once, when her parents disappeared, and she wasn't sure she could survive it a second time, especially without him. But she'd taken the risk and it had been worth it. Everything she believed in seven years ago had been drastically altered. Back then, she only believed in science. It was the only sure thing in her mind; the one thing that could never fail. But now she believed in love, marriage, and miracles. Now she could see a brighter side of the picture she had been unable to see ever since she was fifteen. Just then the baby let out a small cry, awakening her from her meditating. She smiled as she looked down at her daughter.

"You awake sweetie?" She coos at her baby as she stands up from her seat on the windowsill. Aurora yawns and fidgets in response, burying her face in the crook of Brennan's arm. Brennan smiles as she walks over to the white dresser, next to the door. She picks up a lukewarm bottle from on top of the dresser and tests the temperature of the milk on her wrist, before gently nudging the nipple of the bottle into her daughter's mouth. Brennan looks onto her daughter lovingly as she watches her drink the bottle hungrily. She hears Booth's footsteps in the hallway before he appears in the doorway.

"How are my two favorite girls?" he asks, entering the room. He smiles at the sight of Temperance holding their baby. He's never seen her so happy, except for on their wedding day. He walks up to the windowsill as he sits beside her. Aurora shifted her bright blue eyes from her mother's loving gaze to her father. She finishes the bottle rather quickly. Brennan gently removes the empty bottle from her daughter's mouth. Placing put a small towel on her shoulder; she gently lifts Aurora up to burp her.

"You should go get some rest. You've been in here practically the whole night. Let me take her." Booth says, holding out his arms.

"No it's okay. I'm not tired." She pauses before saying quietly, "I never get tired of looking at her." "She's so perfect."

Booth smiles and says "She takes after her mother." Their eyes meet from across the room as Brennan paces around the room, gently rubbing Aurora's back. She lets out a tiny burp that makes them both smile before settling against her mother's shoulder and falling asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Brennan whispers turning around so Booth can see the baby.

"Fast asleep," he says. Brennan carefully lowers Aurora from her shoulder and places her down gently in the bassinet. She tucks her in before kissing her goodnight. As she turns on the baby monitor, clipped to the side of the bassinet, Booth kisses Aurora goodnight.

"Sometimes I sit by her crib, just to watch her, to make sure this is real. I'm afraid if I close my eyes, I'll wake up to find it was all beautiful dream." Brennan says quietly, leaning her head on Booth's shoulder.

"You don't have to do that. This isn't a dream. There could never be a dream as beautiful as you, or our daughter. You have no idea how happy I am that you married me. You've made me the happiest man on earth and you've given me more than I could ask for," he says wrapping his arms around his wife's waist before kissing her. She eagerly returns his kisses as they leave their baby's room together.


End file.
